


True Love’s Near-Miss

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry slips Emma a potion to bring her together with her true love, thinking it’s Neal. It’s not. Now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the second half of Season 2, during the Tamara era, but not very closely articulated to the series timeline.
> 
> This could be interpreted as dub-con because they’re under the influence of magic. But they both really REALLY would want it anyway, so in my mind I’m only tagging to be safe.

“So I was hoping that you could help Emma and Neal find their true loves, each other!” Henry finished in a rush, looking up at Mother Superior hopefully.

She frowned. “I’m sorry, Henry, but we’re not in the habit of breaking up relationships, even if one party has another true love.” The Blue Fairy did genuinely regret that she couldn’t help him, but she’d stripped Green’s wings for just this transgression and wasn’t about to do it herself. It just wasn’t _done_.

**

Looking up at the sound of his shop bell, Rumpelstiltskin was startled to see his grandson come in. “Henry, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

The boy shuffled his feet as he approached the counter, evidently uneasy with being here. “I need help.” He sighed. “Magical help,” he explained, as if the word tasted bad in his mouth.

That was, perhaps, even more startling than Henry coming to his shop in the first place. “Not that I’m not flattered, but is not your mother a powerful sorceress?”

“She won’t help.” Henry scowled. “She didn’t want to share me with Emma, there’s no way she’ll want me to have my dad too.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s attention was piqued by this. It sounded like a way to convince his son that he was worth knowing. “I see. What sort of help did you need?”

“I want to live with my parents as a family. Tamara is nice and all, but I know that Emma is really my dad’s true love. They just forgot.” Henry looked down and scuffed his feet against a seam in the floor. “So I need something to help them remember.” Meeting Mr. Gold’s eyes, he took on a calculating expression, uncannily like Regina in that moment. “And if my mom and dad get back together, he’ll stay here and you can see him more.”

“You make an excellent point, my boy. I know a mutually beneficial deal when I see one. I believe I have just the thing,” Rumpelstiltskin said, hobbling over to his cabinet and pulling out a bottle. “Put this in your mother’s drink, and she will be compelled to reunite with her true love.”

Henry looked doubtful. “How long will it last? Because if I know Emma she’s gonna resist it.”

“That’s the beauty of it, Henry my boy, it gets stronger the longer she goes without acting on her true love.” He smiled in a way that he hoped was encouraging.

“But my dad would still be engaged to Tamara,” Henry pointed out.

“It’s well that you came to me, because I’ve improved upon the original recipe. With this, her true love will also find _her_ irresistible.”

“That’s perfect! Thanks, Mr. Gold!”

As he watched the boy tuck the phial in his pocket and run out of his shop, Rumpelstiltskin hoped his son would also sound that elated very, very soon.  

**

When Henry brought her a hot cocoa at the sheriff’s station, Emma figured he was probably trying to get brownie points for something. Her money was on a real sword. But he swore he was just trying to do something nice on his way home from school, so she let it go for now. She’d find out soon enough, since eleven-year-olds didn’t tend to have much of a long game.

In that the sheriff was a regular consumer of Granny’s cocoa, she immediately noticed that it tasted different than usual. It was a good kind of different, to be sure, spicy, like maybe someone had grabbed something other than the cinnamon to sprinkle on top by accident. Maybe those red pepper flakes Regina put in her lasagna.

Regina. It suddenly felt entirely too long since she’d seen the former Evil Queen. She was startled to find herself missing the older woman’s snarky attitude and the way they got in each other’s space and the way she could damn well _wear_ some clothes. That last thought came as a particular surprise and left her blinking. Damn this small town and its lack of options, because clearly she needed to get laid if she was thinking fondly of _Regina_ , of all people.

Then the blonde choked on her cocoa as the woman herself prowled into the room looking entirely predatory. “Sheriff Swan,” she drawled. So fucking hot.

Emma shook her head to clear it, then asked, “What can I do for you, Regina?”

“I’d like to have my son over for dinner. Will you bring him?” This skirt was shorter than usual, and Emma found herself contemplating running a hand up under the hem to Regina’s thigh, and maybe higher. “Miss Swan!”

“What, sorry?”

“Let me use smaller sentences. My son. Dinner. Tonight. Bring him to my house.”

“Our son,” Emma corrected absently.

“Yes, fine,” the mayor agreed unexpectedly, flushing a bit. Were Regina’s nipples hard? In an office where Emma was wearing a tank top comfortably and when it was spring outside?

Emma blinked again. “Yes, I’ll bring Henry to your house for dinner tonight. Six?”

“Six is fine,” Regina replied, turning on a heel as if she couldn’t get out of Emma’s presence fast enough. As she watched the older woman go, eyes riveted to her ass, Emma decided it had really been too long since she’d gotten laid.

**

As soon as the mayor opened the door to greet Henry, Emma was hit with a powerful, nearly irresistible desire to drop to her knees and tongue-worship her. The blonde could almost _feel_ slick heat against her mouth, and her tongue flexed involuntary circles against the back of her teeth. She wasn’t sure how she made it through the pleasantries and scheduling a pickup time with the sound of Regina’s imagined moans echoing in her head.

Stumbling from Regina’s porch to her Bug on shaky knees, the sheriff wondered when she’d suffered a head injury today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added another chapter, because it wasn't nice to promise smut and not deliver in the first one.

Regina didn’t know where Emma had acquired a strap-on in Storybrooke, but it was big. So big that it should hurt except that the queen was dripping for it. It was so, _so_ good being gloriously full of Emma’s cock. The blonde had one hand between the mayor’s shoulder blades, pressing her face down onto the counter as her hips gave strong, steady strokes. Regina was already delirious with pleasure when the sheriff’s free hand wrapped around her hip to circle her clit and god- she was going to come so fast-

“Mom?” came Henry’s voice from the other room, and abruptly the queen became aware of herself bent half over and gripping her kitchen island with fingertips gone white. “Are you okay in there?”

“Yes,” her voice cracked, so she cleared her throat and tried again. “Yes, dear.”

“Oh okay, well Emma is here to get me,” he said.

Regina could _not_ face the blonde right now. In fact, though it hurt her to have Henry leave without hugging her goodbye, she couldn’t bear to face her son either. Not with her panties entirely ruined by a wildly inappropriate fantasy of Emma bending her over and fucking her hard in her kitchen. “Okay, dear, it was lovely to see you,” she called. “Let’s do this again soon.”

“Okay mom, have a good night!” Henry called, and she was, for the first time ever, grateful to hear the door close behind him.

**

Fuck, having her mouth full of Regina was incredibly better than Emma could ever have imagined. The queen was the single most responsive woman she’d ever had sex with. Slow strokes of the blonde’s tongue made her moan low in her chest and quick flicks produced little breathy cries; circles had her hips rocking like crazy and sucking at her clit made her grab Emma’s head with both hands and fuck her face.

Each way to give Regina pleasure was better than the last and the sheriff never wanted to stop eating this perfect fucking pussy. Nothing could be better than this, and Emma was probably going to come just from how good it felt to tongue her. But then the queen moaned, “I need your fingers,” and fuck, it _could_ get better as the blonde slid two of them into the older woman’s liquid heat.

Jesus, Regina was so tight, her inner muscles grabbing at Emma’s fingers hungrily, and the blonde was almost delirious at being _inside_ this goddess, thrusting steadily in time with her tonguing.

“More,” the queen shuddered, and on her next outward stroke the blonde traded two fingers for three, pressing them all back in slowly. This was everything good. This was the only thing that mattered: making Regina tremble and whimper, the queen’s nails on her scalp urging her on, the overwhelming joy Emma felt stroking her clit and curling firmly at her g-spot.

And then fuck, Regina was a squirter. Emma quickly moved her mouth lower to swallow the second and third spurts of her cum, too precious to waste. Looking up and meeting the queen’s eyes, the blonde felt a wild surge of- love?

Abruptly Emma was awake, acutely conscious of throbbing between her thighs after the single most intense sex dream she’d ever had. She felt guilty for how thoroughly raunchy her brain had been with Regina and disoriented by how strong the feelings had been in her dream, but mostly she desperately needed to come, so she slid her hand down into her pajama bottoms, trying not to notice that it compared unfavorably to being knuckle-deep in dream-Regina.  

**

This was so inappropriate, Regina thought as she fell back against stacks of papers, scattering several of them. And to be honest, that made it even better, the dirty semi-publicness of it, that anyone could walk in to the mayor’s office and find her splayed out, bare from the waist down with the sheriff licking her pussy like she was starving.

If it had been anyone else stroking around, barely touching the place she needed them most with just the sides of their tongue, she would have written them off as just bad at oral sex or too stupid to find a clitoris. There had certainly been plenty of those who’d knelt before her as queen. But she knew, _knew_ that Emma was working her up slowly, teasing her, making her wait in the service of an ultimately explosive orgasm.

Regina was startled to hear a “Please” fall from her lips. Queens did not beg. Nor mayors. _Regina_ did not beg, but god, Emma felt so good and she just needed _more_. And it was entirely worth it, because the first direct contact of the sheriff’s tongue on her clit was electric, burning through her entire body, and she sobbed with joy.  
  
The queen rocked her hips up against the blonde’s mouth for long moments, losing herself in waves of pleasure crashing through her. Needing even more, she hooked one leg over Emma’s shoulder, pulling her even closer, and oh god- this was searingly good and she hovered on the brink, wanting to come but also wanting this to last forever. Then she toppled over the edge, biting her own wrist to keep her scream in.

And that pain brought her back to herself. Regina sat back in her chair for long moments, her heart pounding, both orgasm-muddled and horrified. Not only had she been fantasizing _about Emma_ , _at work_ , but she had just come from that fantasy. Without touching herself.

**

Emma had loved Regina’s mouth from moment she curled her lip up in a snarl after the blonde had mutilated her apple tree. She loved it when she smirked, and when she was sarcastic, and in those rare moments when she gave a genuine smile. The blonde felt strongly that the little scar enhanced rather than detracted from its complete and total perfection. And fuck- she loved it even more between her legs.

Regina did not give oral sex so much as she _took_ it, laying claim to Emma’s cunt as the tribute due her as queen. Her tongue was relentless, simply _demanding_ the sheriff’s pleasure, and the blonde’s body gave it up willingly, all whimpers and moans and violent twitches of muscle and it was the single most amazing experience of her life.

Then the queen was fucking her, three fingers with no preamble stretching her thoroughly, and all she wanted was to belong to this woman forever.

And when Regina commanded, “Come for me, Emma,” she did, slumping forward onto the steering wheel of her police cruiser, narrowly missing knocking her forehead into the horn. Thank god she’d pulled over. 


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s the third day,” Henry huffed, rolling into the pawnshop like he owned it. The child was entirely too much like Regina sometimes. “This is taking an awfully long time, Mr. Gold,” he complained.

“Patience, Henry-my-boy. It is only a matter of time. The spell cannot be resisted forever.” Or, at least, _Emma_ couldn’t resist it forever. Some people had enough self-control that they were eventually driven mad with desire, but Miss Swan did not strike him as one of them. Regina, on the other hand, might have been that difficult. But the boy hadn’t asked for help with Regina. 

**

Emma did not usually jill off first thing in the morning, and again after lunch, and twice before bed. And she certainly didn’t think of Regina when she did it. At least, not _every_ time. She also did not generally have such intense fantasies that she had spontaneous orgasms. Something was clearly going on.

Regina must have put some sort of spell on her. The queen must be finding it hilarious, making Emma desperate to have sex with her so she could wrap the sheriff around her finger for nefarious purposes. Emma groaned. That was a bad choice of words, because god did she want to be wrapped around Regina’s fingers. Thrusting, and curling, and maybe one up her ass and- fucking hell, she was just going to go and confront her.

Striding to the coat rack to grab her jacket, she called, “Snow, David, can you watch Henry for a while? I need to go out.”

“Where are you going?” her son asked, looking strangely excited to see her so agitated.

“Need to talk to your mom, kid,” she explained, confused to see his face fall but too wound up to spend too much thought on it. She’d figure out what was going on later, when she wasn’t hovering constantly on the edge of orgasm.

**

As Regina wrenched the door open in response to Emma’s pounding, the blonde saw that her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaving already, clearly spoiling for a fight.

“What the hell did you do to me?” they demanded of each other in tandem.

“You?” again simultaneously, and then they just glared at each other for a long moment.

Emma quickly lost her focus on her anger, feeling her body pulled toward Regina almost magnetically and needing to use all her willpower to fight it. This was, she realized, the first time she’d been in the older woman’s presence since the first day this started, and god, it was even worse than uncontrollable fantasizing. It hurt, physically _hurt_ not to be touching Regina.

“Come in, Miss Swan. Let’s not discuss this- whatever this is on my doorstep.” Emma noted that the older woman gave her a wide berth as she stepped back to let her in, as if afraid to bring their bodies into too close proximity. “Would you like a drink?” she continued, ever the consummate hostess, as she led Emma into the study.

The blonde shook her head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Nor I,” Regina agreed.

“So, you really didn’t do this to me?” Emma asked as she sat down on one end of the couch.

Regina regarded her warily as she took the far end. “Do what, Miss Swan?”

“I’ve been having certain-” the blonde searched for a suitable word, “symptoms.” Fuck, this was embarrassing. “And they are clearly magical in origin.”

The queen narrowed her eyes. “I’m not the only magic user in this town. Including you, I might add.”

“Well, um, the symptoms seem to be particular to you,” the sheriff stuttered.

“Meaning what?” Regina asked, inspecting her nails, an act of nonchalance Emma was surprised to be able to see through.

“God, are you really going to make me say it? Attraction. Crippling attraction, out of the blue, for the past three days,” she blurted in a rush.

“Attraction. To me?” The older woman’s breath caught and suddenly Emma realized that Regina felt it too. Her flush and intensity weren’t anger at all, but reciprocal desire. And at that knowledge the last vestige of her self-control evaporated. She was leaning across the couch cushion that separated them, lips on Regina’s, before she could stop.

As soon as the blonde realized what she was doing, she expected resistance, expected Regina to push her off and demand to know what the hell she thought she was doing, because what the hell did she think she was doing? But Regina wasn’t protesting, was instead clutching her about the shoulders and pulling their bodies tight together, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss with a happy little hum.

Jesus, the queen was an amazing kisser, flicking her tongue teasingly in a way that made Emma want more one minute, then conquering her mouth the next, exactly the right amount of wet and oh- the occasional nip of teeth at her lip before bringing their mouths together again.

Emma soon found herself pressing Regina back into the couch, needing more body contact. As she shifted, her thigh slotted perfectly between the older woman’s legs like it was destined to be there, and when the mayor moaned in her mouth the blonde’s hips started rocking of their own accord.

Regina’s hands quickly found their way up inside Emma’s shirt, unhooking her bra and then cupping her breasts, and when she started rolling the sheriff’s nipples firmly between her fingers the sensation burned through both of them, making them thrust against each other faster.  

This was so deliriously good, touching Regina at last, pulling pleasure sounds from her throat, better even than she had imagined. But grinding and kissing on the couch wasn’t enough. She needed the queen in her mouth. Brushing her lips down the older woman’s chin, she nipped along her jaw then sucked lightly just below her ear, shuddering at the groan it produced.

Regina’s neck was a landscape of wonder: the light salt of skin and the softness of her and the uniquely-her scent Emma had always liked when they’d invaded each other’s personal space. The blonde did her best not to mark the queen, but it was difficult when her desperate need to bite and suck was only intensified by Regina’s pleased noises.

But still Emma needed more. Making quick work of the mayor’s shirt buttons, she trailed kisses down Regina’s sternum, using her nose to push aside her bra until she noticed, Hallelujah, front clasp. She could not get it open fast enough, could not get the older woman’s nipples into her mouth soon enough, didn’t feel like she could _breathe_ until she had taut flesh pressed to the roof of her mouth with the flat of her tongue.  

And fuck, _yes_ , this was so good, Regina’s breathy noises and grip at the back of her head and canting hips were so good, yet Emma was still desperate. She needed, she needed- “Regina, please, give me- let me- I need you so bad. I feel like if I don’t make you come I am going to die.”

Looking up to meet the older woman’s eyes, she found they were fathomlessly deep with desire. “Take me to bed,” the queen commanded.

**

Emma could not get up the stairs and into Regina’s bedroom fast enough, and the older woman clearly shared her haste. As soon as the door shut behind them, the mayor was kissing her desperately again, deft hands stripping the blonde of her clothes. They broke contact only when it was necessary to pull Emma’s shirt off, and the sheriff took that as her turn to start unwrapping this achingly perfect gift of Regina’s body.

Greeting every new patch of skin that was revealed with a kiss, or a nuzzle, or a digging in of teeth, the blonde undressed the queen steadily but reverently. When she stood again after stripping soaked panties down Regina’s legs, the older woman stared at her with eyes so hungry that a moan clawed its way out of her chest.

The queen pushed her backwards and down onto the bed, climbing on top of her easily, and they both gasped at the feeling of skin meeting skin. Regina’s hands found Emma’s nipples again, and her mouth found the blonde’s neck, and all she could do for long moments was be consumed by how fucking good this woman’s touch felt. Then she felt the mayor’s mouth trailing down her chest, and she couldn’t help but arch and offer herself up to be devoured.

At the first contact of Regina’s teeth on her nipple, Emma’s hips bucked uncontrollably, her thigh making momentary contact between the queen’s legs, and the older woman gasped and then ground down against her.

Fuck, Regina was so hot and so slick against her thigh, and she rolled them over because she had to get her in her mouth. She crawled down the queen's body quickly, then just looked for a long, long moment at her gorgeous cunt, open and wet and ready and _hers_ , before her hunger got the best of her and she leaned down to taste. Taking the first long, slow swipe of her tongue against the older woman, she felt her heart stutter in her chest.

That indefinable, delicious spiciness from the cocoa was the taste of Regina.

Regina was in her mouth. _Regina_ was in her mouth. Regina was in her _mouth_ , the liquid heat of her, the velvet hardness of her ready clit, exactly as incredibly responsive as Emma had dreamed. She wanted to give her everything, all at once, running her greedy tongue over every inch of the older woman’s sex, stroking circles, then pressing inside as far as she could reach. She wanted to spend the rest of her life eating this perfect fucking pussy.

Pulling the older woman’s clit between her lips and flicking upward with her tongue, Emma traced Regina’s opening with one questioning finger. At the mayor’s breathy sob of “Yes, please!” she pushed two fingers in, and she was inside Regina, tight, wet, silky Regina whose cunt was so hungry for her touch that her muscles gripped to keep her inside.

And this was exactly like her dream, and she knew what to do, adding another finger and curling each stroke against the queen’s g-spot, tossed on the ocean of their mutual desire as she sucked and swirled her tongue around the older woman’s clit. She felt her tense and _knew_ what was coming next, moving so that Regina would come in her mouth, and she drank ravenously. “Fuck, baby, you taste so good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. 1-2 more chapters and an epilogue, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an entire chapter in which SwanQueen do nothing but fuck. It’s a little short, but breaking it this way lets me save the grand finale for Chapter 5 so bear with me.

Regina wasn’t sure whether to be pleased or disappointed that having even such a powerful orgasm had only turned her desire down from an overwhelming eleven to a barely tolerable nine. Tangling fingers in Emma’s hair, she pulled the blonde up her body for a kiss, moaning a little at the taste of herself on the sheriff’s mouth.

Emma began rolling her hips against a strong thigh almost immediately, and the queen realized that the sheriff was probably going out of her mind with need. She was mildly surprised at how intensely she wanted to satiate that desire. The mayor slid one hand down the blonde’s body and between her legs, cupping her briefly and then rubbing steady circles against her clit. Emma gave a little sob of relief, grinding down harder and murmuring “God, Regina.”

“Be a good girl and let me inside,” the queen purred.

“Fuck,” the blonde breathed, but she sat up and lifted her hips to let Regina’s fingers press into her.

The mayor quickly found a steady rhythm, thrusting in and circling her thumb on Emma’s clit and drinking in the sight as the sheriff met the motion with her hips, head back. She was beautiful, Regina thought, all taut muscle and barely-contained need.

The slight bounce of the blonde’s breasts in time with their collective motion drew the queen’s eyes, and damn she wanted them in her mouth, pushing up on one elbow to reach while continuing to fuck the blonde slow and steady, and Emma’s groan sent an answering wave of pleasure through Regina.

The sheriff was riding the mayor’s hand harder now, cupping the back of her head to keep the queen’s mouth on her nipple, and it was like they had been made for this.

Then Emma was coming, and Regina pulled back a little to watch her, and the moment was exactly, achingly right.

**

As Emma rode out her aftershocks, she noticed that Regina’s expression was almost tender and felt like the ground had dropped out from beneath her. This was turning into feelings, and that was fucking terrifying, and all she could think to do was lean down and kiss that look right off her face. Surely if her mouth was occupied the sheriff couldn’t say anything stupid, and she pressed the queen firmly back into the bed, because even with her emotional turmoil she still needed skin contact.

Feeling Regina’s hips start to buck against her again, the blonde rolled them over so that the older woman was on top, her earlier panic receding into a deep need to look at the mayor. As the queen’s thighs settled around her hips, muscles flexing, Emma had a brief flash of being ridden and thought longingly of the strap-on in her drawer at home.

But then again, there was more than one way to ride a girl, and she wrapped both hands around Regina’s thighs and coaxed her upwards, sliding down at the same time until the queen was straddling her face. She felt her mouth water at the prospect of tasting this woman again, then pulled her down until they both groaned at the first contact.

Emma didn’t think she’d ever get enough of Regina in her mouth. The queen got so fucking _wet_ and was so explosively responsive to every tiny touch, breathy little sounds falling from her perfect lips. Fuck, the feeling of how much Regina _wanted_ this, wanted her, the way the muscles in her thighs and ass clenched with the methodical circles she was grinding against the blonde’s mouth, was so, so good.

The older woman’s rhythm quickened, and Emma kept pace, licking and sucking and not even caring that her hungry little moans and slurping sounds were totally obscene. The queen’s hands gripped both sides of her head, and now this could only be called fucking her face.

Then Regina snapped into a perfect, electric arc as she came, and she was so fucking beautiful.

Emma held the mayor steady, loving the feeling of shudders rushing through the older woman at random intervals as she fought to catch her breath. Soon, Regina had recovered enough to slide down Emma’s body, but rather than settling back on the blonde’s hips as expected she kept going, pulling the sheriff’s thighs apart and crawling between them, and oh god- the fierce look in those bright brown eyes was insanely hot all by itself.

But then the older woman’s mouth was between her legs, tongue relentless and demanding and fuck- being _taken_ felt even better than it had in her dream. Emma couldn’t even buck or clutch at Regina, couldn’t beg her to never stop, had no control over herself at all because her body belonged so completely to the queen in this moment.

The blonde knew what was coming next, and all she could do was moan as she was abruptly full of Regina’s fingers, and the older woman was fucking her so hard and fuck- fuck- this was so good, she was going to-

And then the queen commanded, “Come. Now,” and she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar smut! And the LOLs at last. At least, I hope so.

“Damn it,” Regina muttered as she crawled back up Emma’s body to lay beside her, unable to bring herself to break contact between their bodies.

“Mm?” the blonde asked with her eyes still closed and a silly grin on her face.

“Clearly, none of these activities are the key to breaking the spell.” The queen’s frustration was reaching its limits.

“Yeah, I mean, I thought I was having those _particular_ fantasies for a reason but we’re running through the images my brain was assaulting me with and I don’t feel any less wound up,” the sheriff rambled. The mayor found it strangely endearing.

“Barring some equipment we just don’t have, it’s the same for me,” Regina confirmed.

Emma’s eyes snapped open and the blonde regarded the queen intently. “Equipment?”

“A- ” the older woman’s voice cracked. She cleared her throat. “A strap-on. I had a fantasy of you taking me from behind with a strap-on,” she explained almost inaudibly. Surely this excessive honesty was also part of whatever spell they were under.

“Fuck, Regina, you are so fucking hot,” the blonde moaned. “Definitely consider yourself rain-checked.” A beat, and then she went on in an awed voice, “I still can.”

“You can still what?” Regina snapped, embarrassed by what she’d revealed.

“I can take you from behind. With my fingers.” The sheriff pinned the mayor with an intense look, her mouth curved in a predatory smile.

“God,” the older woman moaned as desire raced through her at that idea. “Yes.”

In no time flat, they had themselves repositioned, Regina on all fours and Emma behind her. The queen closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation, almost holding her breath as she waited for the sensation that- did not come.

“Emma,” she hissed.

“You look so fucking good like this,” the blonde groaned in reply, running hungry hands over her back. “That amazing ass in the air,” and she dug her fingers into it, “legs spread and waiting for me to fuck you, so wet you’re dripping down your thighs,” and she traced where Regina could indeed feel her wetness smeared down one thigh. “Just- mm,” she finished, and her hands disappeared again.

“God damn it, Swan,” the queen growled, pushing her hips backward in a demand, and then, there, Emma’s fingers sliding up her thigh, and a slow stroke up the sopping-wet length of her from clit to opening, and then Regina felt herself moan a “Yes!” as the blonde was inside at last.

The sheriff started with strong, steady thrusts, slow and focused, and the mayor wanted so badly to move, to get Emma deeper and fuck herself harder, but had to settle for breathing, “More.”

The blonde added a third finger and picked up the pace, and yes, now Regina was starting to feel _taken_. The queen could feel the sheriff’s thighs colliding with the back of her own and knew Emma was using her hips to try and make this as close to her fantasy as possible, and that sweetness pierced her.

Soon Regina’s body drifted toward the bed, her knees sliding outward and up, opening her ever more to Emma’s strokes, and the blonde was almost on top of her now, supporting herself with one strong arm as the entire rest of her body thrust harder and harder. “Don’t stop fucking me,” she heard herself sobbing out. “Don’t ever stop fucking me!”

Then the angle of Emma’s thrusts changed, and the older woman was too delirious with pleasure to figure out why until the sheriff’s newly free hand wrapped around her hip to circle her clit and god- this was searingly good and she hovered on the brink for several long moments, wanting to come but also wanting this to last forever.

And then she was coming, screaming into the mattress as every muscle clenched and she nearly blacked out with sheer, overwhelming pleasure.

**

Emma pulled out of the still-shuddering woman carefully, then rolled her onto her side, easing her into a more natural position and then spooning her before she could think too much about it. Nothing about this made sense anymore, her instincts taking on a life of their own without any input from her brain, and she was too deeply weary to fight it.

And also still ravenous to fuck this woman and be fucked by her, and she just fucking gave up. Clearly whatever this is was going to push one or both of them into an orgasm-induced heart attack, and you know what? There were worse ways to go.

 As if reading her mind, the queen murmured, “As much as I’m enjoying this, I’d feel better about it if we were able to stop if we wanted.” The bitterness in her voice was thick.

“Hey, hey.” Emma tipped Regina’s shoulders back and caught the older woman’s chin to make her meet her eyes. “Whatever it is, we’re in it together. We’ll get through it together.” Without thinking, she nuzzled the mayor’s shoulder and kissed her gently, which would have been far too sweet and intimate except that they had just spent hours fucking each other six ways from Sunday.

“Emma,” and when she met her eyes again Regina had one of her genuine smiles, a small one to be sure but it was there, and she knew the older woman believed her, that whatever else may come they trusted each other to see it through. And just like that, with the establishment, or acknowledgement, of a real emotional connection, the compulsion lifted, a little ripple of magic flowing through both of them.

The blonde blinked. “Do you-?”

“Feel that? Yes. The spell broke.” The mayor gave a small, tight smile. “It seems that we ‘got through it,’ as you said.”

They both took a deep breath, and then rolled away from each other, but Emma quickly reached back between them and clasped the older woman’s hand, negotiating her need for distance and for connection. And Regina’s fingers pressed tightly back. They laid there for long moments, and the blonde was really liking the feeling of being in control of her own actions again.

Eventually she broke the surprisingly comfortable silence. “So now what? I mean, I am all for collapsing from exhaustion because goddamn girl you’re one _hell_ of a lay, but it’s late and I should get home.”

Regina chuckled. “Yes, you spending the night here would raise a number of awkward questions.”

“Would it ever,” the blonde agreed, wondering why neither of them found it odd to think that Emma might stay the night.

“But tomorrow,” and her voice hardened into Evil Queen tones, “I believe I have someone to kill.”  

“Mr. Gold?”

“Mister Gold,” Regina enunciated.

**

Emma silently begged whatever deity might be listening to let her get into her bed without having to talk to any of her family members. Taking her boots off before she came in to minimize noise, she was in the process of closing the door silently behind her when someone said, “I was worried.”

The blonde just about jumped out of her skin, turning to see her mother outlined by the dim nightlight. “Jesus, Mary Margaret! Thanks for the heart attack,” she nearly growled. “You don’t need to wait up for me; I’m a grown woman.”

Snow sighed. “You’ve been gone a long time, and Henry said you were over at Regina’s.”

Emma hoped her shrug came off nonchalant. “It seems like Mr. Gold is up to something. We were-” she paused, “strategizing.”

Her mother looked at her, baffled. “When did you and Regina become a _we_?”

“ _We_ are the parents of _our_ son. And right now _we_ are working together to solve a problem,” the sheriff snapped. “Look, I could really do without this interrogation right now. I’m pretty tired.” She didn’t even wait for an answer, instead heading up the stairs toward her room.

She pretended not to hear when Mary Margaret muttered, “Are you sure you two didn’t have an altercation of some sort? You’re walking kind of funny.”

**

“You have some nerve, Rumpel,” Regina began as she stormed in to his shop the following day, trailed by the sheriff, only to stop dead when she saw their son standing in front of the counter conferring with the pawnbroker.

“Henry, what the hell are you doing here?” Emma asked, wondering how he’d given her parents the slip.

“Um, Mr. Gold is helping me with a project. For school,” he said in a hurry.

“He gets being a terrible liar from you,” Regina said, glancing over at the blonde, and they shared a quick smile before turning back to the other two, who were gaping at them.

“Why are they acting like that?” Henry turned and demanded of Mr. Gold. “What did you do? We had a deal!”

 “Your son made a _deal_ with him?!” Regina was incredulous, not able to believe the boy would be that stupid or that even Rumpelstiltskin would stoop that low.

“Oh, so when he does something _terrible_ he’s _my_ son.” Turning to the boy, Emma said, “What were you _thinking_?”

Their son had the decency to look sheepish. “I wanted to help you realize Neal is your true love so we could be a family,” he shrugged.

“By making me crazy about Regina?” The blonde was baffled.

Henry turned back to Rumpelstiltskin. “Your spell missed! You made them-” and there he sputtered for a few seconds before finishing lamely, “feel stuff!”

 “It isn’t like a crossbow, Henry,” the imp chided. “You don’t aim it. The rules of magic are very specific around this issue; either a connection already exists, or nothing happens. It simply _cannot_ go amiss and attach to the wrong person.”

Regina’s voice dropped into its lowest, most dangerous register. “Rumpel, which spell did you use?”

“True Love Lodestar,” he shrugged. “With a modification to make the pull mutual.”

One look at Regina’s horrified face, and Emma knew that was exactly what it sounded like.

Rumpelstiltskin gave an evil little laugh, evidently enjoying Regina’s discomfiture. “Yes, dearie. It seems Miss Swan is your _destiny_.”

Between seeing what this was doing to Regina and her own anger, Emma found herself surging forward to grab Mr. Gold. “I’m going to fucking kill him,” she growled.

Regina stopped her with a hand on her arm and a small shake of her head. “It seems we need to talk. All of us,” she added, looking down at their son with foreboding.

**

“Tell us, from the beginning, what happened,” Regina instructed as she and Emma sat down across from their son, and the blonde noticed that they naturally settled into being pressed comfortably together from shoulder to knee.

“I wanted to have a family with parents who love each other like other kids have,” he began, and as Emma winced she saw Regina doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

“So I went to Mother Superior, but she wouldn’t help, so I asked Mr. Gold. I didn’t think you’d want to help either, mom,” he said, face screwing up a little. “I don’t want this because you’re not a good mom,” he rushed to explain. “Emma and Neal just seemed like the only way to go, because _you_ really don’t like my dad and-” he fell silent for a moment. “Wow, so you guys love each other?”

Regina breathed out slowly. “We have a-” she paused to search for a suitable word, “connection. I wouldn’t call it love right now.” She turned to meet Emma’s eyes, as if needing to say this to _her._ “But I think it _could_ be that.” Looking back to Henry, she asked, “Does that bother you?” but Emma knew the question was also directed to her, and squeezed the older woman’s knee gently in answer.

He shrugged. “What I wanted was a family. Parents who love each other. If that’s my moms instead of my mom and dad, that’s okay.”  The boy smiled. “Maybe even better, actually. You feel more like my parents, now that I think about it.”

Emma grinned. “Thanks, kid. I honestly don’t think it would have occurred to _anyone_ that we were cosmically meant to be together without your little push.”

“But you’re still grounded for drugging your mother, and by extension me” Regina added. “And I hope you’ve learned your lesson about heteronormative assumptions” They both looked at her like she’d started spontaneously speaking Spanish, and she flicked an elegant eyebrow. “Twenty-eight years running a town where nothing happens gives one a lot of time to read. The assumption that true love is inherently heterosexual, dear.”

“Yes, that!” Emma said, trying to look decisive and parental as she turned back to Henry.

And when the boy burst out laughing at her and Regina broke into an affectionate little chuckle, she laughed right along with them. They were going to be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, look at that. I wrote an entire chapter in which no one went down on Regina. Who knew I could manage such a thing?
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your kudos and comments and subscriptions. There is a heady power to knowing that almost 70 people get notified every time I update this thing, but I appreciate that it’s also a responsibility.
> 
> The scene you’ve all been waiting for is in the epilogue, promise!


	6. Epilogue Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: There are going to be seven chapters, not six!
> 
> Bad news: Strap-on is in #7. This got long and I wanted to not keep people waiting when I had a complete chapter-length thing ready to go. Don't hate me!

Over the past little while they’d settled into the early stages of some sort of relationship, with family dinners and a handful of date nights and even waking up wrapped around each other in Regina’s luxurious bed more than a few times, although the queen responded quite sharply to any suggestion that she was a cuddler.

But while there’d been some intense make-out sessions, they hadn’t had sex since their first marathon session under the influence of the spell. The memory of being unable to stop dampened their desire just enough to stop them short, though Emma knew _her_ showerhead, at least, was getting a workout to pick up the slack.

Tonight, however, was going to be the night, Henry bundled safely off with Snow and Charming with clear instructions that this was adult alone time and he should not sneak home. Emma’s parents were, predictably, decidedly not thrilled to see their daughter dating their worst enemy, but as staunch believers in the doctrine of true love they couldn’t argue against what had been magically revealed. Plus, they were slowly being won over by seeing how happy it made Emma. And Henry.

Though Snow _had_ gone nearly catatonic for an hour after realizing why Emma had been walking strangely that night she came home late.

Emma’s emotional state careened wildly between anxious and excited and happy and horny as she walked up the path at the mayoral mansion, carrying a grocery bag—cloth, because Regina insisted—with dinner in it. Plus, a couple of extra items at the bottom that she hoped would make tonight spectacular. That thought swung her decidedly back to horny as she knocked on the door, but something else hit her hard in the chest at the sight of the older woman.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” she breathed, unable to think anything else.

“Come in, Miss Swan,” the mayor said dryly, but Emma could read the little traces of being pleased in her otherwise stoic expression. She wondered who the queen thought she was fooling with this public air of distance, as the two of _them_ , _together_ , had settled in firmly as _the_ hot gossip in sleepy Storybrooke.

As soon as the door closed, Emma pulled Regina into one of the deep, slow kisses they had both discovered they enjoyed. Setting the bag down on the floor, one hand threaded through dark hair and the other found the small of the queen’s back, melding their bodies together perfectly like they were made for each other. Which, apparently, they were.

They kissed for long minutes like that, unhurried and intimate, and it was so perfect. Until Emma’s stomach growled audibly. The older woman pulled back and looked at her admonishingly, leading the blonde to glare down at herself and mutter, “Traitor.”

Regina gave a tiny snort of amusement. “You’ll be of no use to anyone until you’ve been fed,” she teased, turning to head toward the kitchen. “And I intend to have plenty of use of you tonight,” she added, swaying her hips more than was strictly necessary, and Emma’s knees buckled a little.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Emma murmured, grabbing the groceries and following her eagerly.

**

As they were finishing up the last of the dishes, Emma stepped out of the kitchen for long enough that Regina knew she was up to something. When the blonde returned she came up behind the queen and brushed her hair off her neck, leaning in to lavish kisses there.

The mayor carefully put down the plate and dishtowel, then tried to turn to capture the sheriff’s lips, but Emma's hands held her hips steady, making her continue facing the counter as she started sucking lightly where the older woman’s neck met her shoulder. Regina had to settle for reaching back and tangling fingers in blonde hair to keep her right _there_.

“I brought a little something. Or, a not so little something,” the sheriff murmured, rolling her hips against the older woman’s ass, letting her feel the hardness tucked behind the fly of what must surely be men’s jeans.

“You _do_ have one,” Regina breathed. She knew perfectly well that the spell could only show them possible realities with each other, not invent scenarios, but both of them continued to be surprised by the little details where the fantasy had been exactly right.

Reaching back her free hand to cup the toy through the straining denim, she hummed low in her throat. Nine magnificent inches, just as she’d imagined, and thick enough that she’d have to stretch to take it, and god she wanted to be gloriously full of Emma’s cock.

“Shall we take this upstairs?” the queen asked.

“Mmhmm,” the blonde hummed around the mouthful of skin she was nipping lightly, then pulled back and slid her hand down into the mayor’s palm to lead her to her own bedroom. Between the hand-holding and Emma’s hopeful-adoring facial expression, the queen part of her found this cloying. But the part of her that had been love-starved for her entire life soaked it in.

Pausing outside the closed door, the blonde turned to her and asked her to close her eyes, and the mayor did give her a sarcastic look before complying. When Emma told her to open her eyes, she discovered that her bedroom was softly lit by a dozen or more candles, some she recognized and some the sheriff must have brought with her.

“I skipped scattering the bed with rose petals, because those things get _everywhere_ ,” Emma murmured, standing slightly behind her. As Regina turned to look at the blonde, she responded to the unspoken question, shrugging “Hey, it’s our second first time. I thought I’d make it special.”

And with a surge of adoration the older woman grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. The blonde chuckled lightly, but quickly kissed back. As they settled into the comfortably intense way they had of exploring each other’s mouths, the mayor felt the sheriff’s hands go to work on her shirt buttons, and sank into the combination of the kiss and being undressed slowly but steadily as Emma backed her toward the bed.

When the blonde broke the kiss to drop to her knees as she stripped the older woman's slacks and then panties, Regina felt a fresh surge of desire. “You look so good on your knees for me,” she murmured.

She saw the sheriff smirk up at her for just a split second before rearranging her face into submissive reverence, “Yes, My Queen.”

“God,” the older woman breathed. “Get your mouth on me right now,” and Emma did, pushing her back the last half-step to sit on the bed and licking a long, slow stripe up one thigh to where they both wanted her tongue the most, pulling a low groan out of the mayor’s chest at the first contact.

Regina loved the way this woman ate pussy, focused and intense like this was the only thing that mattered. The sheriff lapped at her as if parched, like if she lost contact for even a second she’d die, but she also read the queen’s every response, perfectly, every time, giving her _precisely_ what she needed. That feeling, of being so completely desired and so completely known, had the older woman spiraling toward orgasm much too fast, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

**

Jesus fuck, Emma had missed this. She was fully prepared to admit that she was addicted to being face-first in Regina’s pussy, the heat and the taste and the slickness. The blonde wanted to be here always, forever, making this woman feel amazing, pulling moans from her throat and coaxing twitches from her muscles and drawing out fresh floods of wetness. She was completely fucking ravenous for this, moaning almost as much as the queen.

“So hungry for me,” Regina groaned.

Emma pulled her mouth off for a second to tease, “Hey, I’m cosmically predisposed to think your pussy is fucking delicious.” At Regina’s appalled facial expression, she nodded. “Right, less talking, more licking.”

“Good girl,” the queen purred, tangling fingers in blonde hair to pull her back to her cunt. Soon the older woman was rocking her hips up rhythmically in time with Emma’s flat-tongue strokes. Locking her eyes with Regina’s, the blonde pulled both of the mayor’s thighs over her shoulders to get closer-deeper-more, turning her motion into a circular swirl that made the older woman’s moans go up an octave and speed up noticeably.

This was perfect. This was everything good, the closeness and the heat and how much she wanted to give Regina limitless pleasure.

Then the queen was arching into her orgasm, and no, _that_ was perfect.

“So beautiful,” Emma breathed.


	7. Epilogue Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it’d take me a couple more days to get done, but then I just couldn’t stop. So, happy Friday!

Emma pressed a few soft kisses to Regina’s cunt and hipbones and thighs and then stood to shuck out of her clothes, and the older woman realized the blonde was still fully dressed.

“Slowly,” the queen commanded languidly, wanting to savor the moment, and the blonde’s body immediately shifted into the fluid motions of a striptease, hips making slow circles as she inched her shirt up her body, eyes locked with Regina’s.

The mayor found it vaguely reassuring that their mutual desire was still so strong without the magic that they would fall into bed rapidly with logistics like undressing forgotten. It made their magic-induced encounter feel that much more legitimate that they behaved this way regardless.

Then Emma was topless and god, she had great breasts. “Come here,” the mayor groaned, hooking one foot behind the blonde’s thigh to pull her back toward the bed and on top of her. Locking her legs around the sheriff’s hips to keep her there, Regina rolled Emma's nipples between firm fingers, then took one into her mouth. Between the sensation of sucking on warm flesh and the blonde’s groans above her, the older woman’s hips started canting against where Emma was wrapped in her legs.

As the blonde pressed back, the hardness behind her fly hit Regina perfectly, and she groaned around the nipple in her mouth and thrust harder. They were soon rocking against each other firmly, and the queen needed more.

“Emma,” she moaned. “Fuck me.”

“God, yes,” the sheriff agreed, and as the mayor let her go to step back and finish undressing, she could see that the front of the blonde’s jeans was absolutely soaked from being pressed against her.

Following her gaze, Emma breathed, “Fuck, I love how wet you get.” As the blonde released the toy from its denim prison, it sprang out proudly, and it was exactly the right shade to have grown there were it not for the harness. Regina thought, for a split second, about having _Emma_ inside her and not a toy, but dismissed it quickly. She didn’t want the blonde thinking she wished she were a man, because she absolutely did not.

“I need you inside me,” the older woman groaned. “Come here.” She would have been embarrassed by the hint of whine in her tone, but she wanted this far too badly.

“No, baby, you had a fantasy I wasn’t able to make true.” The sheriff smiled a truly predatory smile. “I’m going to bend you over and fuck you from behind. Get up,” Emma commanded, gentle but firm.

“God,” was all Regina could say as a wave of desire rushed through her not only at that idea but at the way the blonde took control so naturally. Then she stopped, slightly disturbed. “We’re not doing this in the kitchen,” she insisted.

“At least, not the first time,” Emma agreed readily. “Your fancy bed is plenty high enough to lean on as I _take_ you, I think,” and the little emphasis on the verb made the queen twitch all over again.

In no time flat, Regina was standing before the bed, hands planted solidly on the mattress and legs spread wide enough that she could feel a little tickle of cold air against her heated sex. Her anticipation spiked as she felt Emma step up behind her, feeling the warmth of her skin but not her touch yet.

Then the blonde gripped her hips and rocked the toy along the length of her, slipping with incredible ease through her copious wetness as she stroked from her opening to her clit and back again several times. Then Emma pushed in carefully, and the queen shuddered at feeling so stretched and filled and, yes, revered.

The sheriff’s hips began rocking slowly, making small motions to let Regina get used to the size of the cock, and soon the older woman was pushing back, trying to get more.

“God, you’re so fucking hot. I wish could feel you,” the blonde breathed.

The queen groaned. This woman was so completely perfect. “That can be arranged,” she murmured, instructing, “Pull out.”

“What?” Regina looked over her shoulder to see that Emma was completely baffled.

“I’m not transforming it while it’s inside me. _That_ is a recipe for disaster,” the mayor explained with a hint of edge in her tone.

The sheriff’s eyes went wide. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” was all she could seem to mutter, but she withdrew as instructed.

Regina stood and turned to face the blonde, closing her eyes for a second to pull herself just enough out of the haze of lust to concentrate on the magic, then willed it.  Emma’s startled “Ohh!” let her know it had worked, and when she opened her eyes again she saw that the toy had been transformed into a perfect, long, thick, ready cock and hummed a little in her throat in satisfaction.

“Wow,” the blonde breathed. She touched it a little and jerked slightly at the sensation. “This thing isn’t going to, you know, jizz, is it?” she asked anxiously.

Regina shuddered delicately. “Perish the thought. The worst part about being with men. You’ll notice that you’re missing something you’d need for that.” Emma looked more closely and found that everything else about her was intact, the cock rising where her clit would be.

“Huh, so-”

“So I can suck you and finger you at the same time,” the queen said nonchalantly.

“Fuck- fuck- yes- fuck,” Emma sputtered, making the mayor smile at taking her so completely apart with just that. “Soon. Very soon. But right now I’m going to fuck you. Get your ass back in the air,” she commanded, and now it was Regina’s turn to be reduced to quivering desire.

She did as she was told, and when the blonde repeated her slow motions from earlier it was achingly more perfect, warm flesh instead of cold silicone and Emma shuddering with her own pleasure at the sensation of being inside Regina.

Once the blonde was all the way in, her hips slotting into place against the mayor’s ass perfectly, the queen flexed her inner muscles around her cock, and Emma’s whole body jerked. “Fuck, so good.” As she began a slow steady rocking, the sheriff groaned, “I love your pussy. You're like liquid silk, and so hot, and so tight, and _mine_ ,” she both rambled and slurred.

“God,” Regina breathed at that. Being _possessed_ was even better. “Yes, fill me up with your big cock, Emma.”

The sheriff growled, actually _growled_ , and as she felt the blonde begin thrusting harder than before, the older woman began to feel gloriously _taken_. And when Emma tangled one hand in the mayor’s hair and pulled her head back, her every nerve sang with being _fucked_.

Feeling the blonde tremble and falter a bit in her rhythm, she growled, “Are you going to come inside me, Emma?”

“Yes,” the sheriff grunted. “But first you’re going to come for me.” She released Regina’s hair to grab both hips and began fucking her relentlessly, reducing the older woman almost immediately to choking sobs of pleasure. The queen felt her body tensing more and more, ecstasy racing along every nerve ending.

And then she was going full-speed over the edge into one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, vaguely aware of Emma crying out as she went with her.

**

Emma rested her cheek on Regina’s back for long moments after they both came, barely holding herself up on shaky arms as the little intermittent shudders of the queen’s internal muscles sent fresh jolts of pleasure through her, leaving her unable to pull out. Eventually, they both had recovered enough for the blonde to withdraw.

As the queen crawled up onto the bed and rolled onto her side, Emma just looked at her for a long, long moment. She would never get tired of this woman’s face when she had just been fucked, all heavy eyelids and flushed cheeks and parted lips. As she moved to lie beside her, she remembered her new temporary appendage.

“Hey, and it stays- you know.” Regina’s eyes slid open and she just smirked at her, and god she was sexy. “Can you go again? Because _my_ fantasy was you riding me.” From the way the older woman pulled her into a fierce kiss, she figured that was a yes.

Emma soon broke their contact and moved up the bed to sit back against the headboard, hastily pushing the pillows out of her way, then beckoned to the mayor. The queen’s smooth, feline motion as she crawled up to join her set the blonde to throbbing all over again. “Goddamn girl, you are so amazing.”

Regina’s answering hum was somewhere between acknowledgement and thanks. Then she was straddling the blonde’s thighs, cupping her face in both hands for another intense kiss that left the sheriff’s hips jerking and made her moan into the older woman’s mouth.

The mayor’s face as she moved up to Emma’s lap hovered somewhere between smirk and smile, but smoothed out into pure pleasure as she lined up the blonde’s cock and slid slowly down onto it, her body accommodating it faster this time but still feeling exquisitely hot and tight to the sheriff.

Once she had taken Emma’s cock to the hilt, Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde’s shoulders and pulled their upper bodies tight together. They resumed their deep kisses as the older woman began a slow, almost lazy rocking, and the blonde found herself running the fingertips of one hand up the mayor’s spine to cup the back of her neck, the other flat and warm against Regina’s lower back. She loved the way they pressed so fully together, breast and stomach and mirrored thudding of hearts.  

Picking up her pace a little, Regina threw her head back and groaned, “I love feeling you so deep inside me.”

As Emma moved her mouth to the queen’s throat, she loved _being_ deep inside her. This was almost painfully perfect, and there was nothing else that mattered in the world right now but these points of contact, the flexing of the older woman’s thigh muscles around Emma’s hips, and her slick heat clenching around the blonde’s cock, and fuck- feeling her heart pounding from the inside.

The queen was riding her in earnest now, Emma helping her along with hands at her hips, both of them making breathy little sounds of need. This was intimacy, this was harmony, this was all the things they had both long since stopped believing in.

They became one perfect pleasure system, they became one perfect pleasure, they became one. They came.

They stayed joined for several long minutes, mingled breath and sweat and, Emma could feel, cum.

When the older woman finally lifted herself up and off, she glanced down at the visible wet patch on the blonde’s thighs and the bed and murmured, “That was me,” as if she was a little embarrassed. “The curve hits me just right,” she explained, not meeting the sheriff’s eyes.

“Nope,” the blonde insisted, cupping the older woman’s chin to make her look up. “Do _not_ be ashamed of coming all over the sheets. It is so fucking hot that you can do that and the only thing that is better is when you do it in my mouth.”

The queen raised a disapproving eyebrow. “I continue to be astounded by your capacity for vulgarity.”

Emma wisely refrained from pointing out the older woman’s penchant for dirty talk—which was incredibly hot, but filthy—sassing her back, “But you love me.”

When their glances met, there was an incredible depth of emotion in bright brown eyes as Regina said softly, “I do.”

Emma felt her heart overflow and smiled back. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your encouragement along the way. Hope it hits people’s kinks!


End file.
